Fuera del Nido
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Arthur está nervioso, como nunca en toda su vida. [...] Por supuesto, un abogado debe estar preparado para todo. [...] ¡OS! Con ligeros toques Merthur al final. /AU/Posible OoC/¡Primera entrevista de trabajo!/ –¡Denle una oportunidad! Gracias por los reviews y demás.


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Merlín y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "La Primera Vez" del foro "Un Pequéño Rincón"._

 **Advertencia:** Pues AU y creería que algo OoC.

 ** _Luego de estar en guerra por días, Marsha y yo llegamos al pacifico acuerdo de pedir cambio y finalmente escribir algo de Merlín. Por supuesto, nuestra lucha sigue en pie. ¡A morir, se ha dicho!_**

* * *

 **Fuera del Nido.**

 **.**

Arthur está nervioso, como nunca en toda su vida. Sinceramente, está tan nervioso que las manos le sudan y la corbata le aprieta el cuello, como los zapatos nuevos le aprietan los pies mientras que el traje es de lo más incómodo.

Por supuesto, Arthur Pendragon agradece con todo su corazón que ninguno de sus amigos esté presente en esos momentos, ni sus amigos, ni su hermana, ni nadie. Nadie, además de las otras diez personas que se encuentran en la misma habitación que él, esperando exactamente lo mismo, el ser entrevistados.

—Por favor, que pase el que sigue —dice una mujer bien arreglada, al salir de la puerta dónde su futuro puede ser decidido.

Entonces, Arthur se pone de pie, se pasa una mano por sus rubios cabellos en un intento de arreglarlos, algo innecesario ya que está perfecto, y traga saliva, sus manos siguen sudando. Inhala profundamente, en un intento de apartar su nerviosismo para verse seguro y confiable, porque a pesar de ser un novato en el mundo en el que se mueven los abogados, a la vez conoce ese universo y quiere ser parte de él.

—Es una maldita ansiedad —aunque una vez traspasa por la puerta, comprende de que Merlín hablaba hace meses.

* * *

Cenred Peeters y Morgause Hoxha son los abogados más terribles que pueden existir, implacables por separado y un infierno juntos. A pesar de saber esto, Arthur se siente confiado ante la mirada confundida de la rubia de cabellos ondulados y a la vez está en alerta por la sonrisa depredadora en los labios del hombre de ojos negros.

—Arthur Pendragon —el tono bajo, seductor, en el cual Morgause dice su nombre hace que los bellos se le ericen a Arthur.

Es, de alguna forma, como si escuchara el cascabel y el siseo de una serpiente. De todas formas, esto no lo detiene en lo más mínimo, deja la carpeta con sus datos sobre el escritorio y se sienta en la silla que tiene a sus espaldas.

Peeters hojea lo que acaba de entregarle con aburrimiento, sólo para poder decir que ha visto los datos y poder pasar con rapidez a lo único que le interesa, las preguntas. El hombre se acomoda en su lugar, entrelaza sus dedos y deja a la vista los anillos grabados que los adornan, ninguno tiene alguna joya pero aun así son magníficos; como si pertenecieran a la realeza.

—¿Por qué no trabajas en el buffete de Uther Pendragon? —simple y directo, justo a la yugular.

Y aunque hay burla en sus rostros, Arthur puede notar cierta curiosidad en sus miradas.

—Admito que el buffete que maneja mi padre es uno de los mejores —comienza con seriedad, en un intento de dejar ver su lado profesional—. Pero quiero experiencia, no rumores de pasillo. Aprender sin facilidades cómo es el trabajo y tener un jefe, sé que trabajando con ustedes lo aprenderé muy bien.

Ante su respuesta, Morgause sonríe y le mira fijamente. Arthur no sabe cómo interpretar esa mirada.

—¿Por qué deberíamos contratarte? —le interroga.

—Soy exigente conmigo mismo cuando se trata del trabajo, hablo varios idiomas y aunque soy un principiante sé cómo moverme en este mundo.

Las preguntas continúan, las manos le siguen sudando y los zapatos le siguen apretando los pies pero Arthur ya no siente que la corbata quiera estrangularlo y el traje le es más cómodo. Cuando la entrevista acaba, el hombre de veintiséis años se pone de pie, se despide de sus entrevistadores y se da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Por cierto, Pendragon —habla de repente Cenred—, ¿Cuál es tu mayor fortaleza? ¿Y cuál tu mayor debilidad?

Por supuesto, un abogado debe estar preparado para todo.

—La entrevista concluyó, por lo tanto no estoy obligado a responder eso —dice encarando a la pareja de abogados, con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro—. Pero puedo decir que soy muy perseverante, hasta que no gane el caso que me toque, no pararé, pero no soy alguien paciente.

Dicho esto, abandona la oficina en silencio.

* * *

Una vez fuera del enorme edificio, Arthur disfruta del placer que es el desanudarse la maldita corbata y quitarse el saco mientras Merlín lo observa atentamente, con esa tonta sonrisa suya pintada en los labios.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunta Merlín cuando comienzan a caminar por las veredas, en búsqueda de su auto.

—¿Entonces qué? —responde Arthur, y sin la necesidad de verlo, sabe que Merlín ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo fue el enfrentarte a la pareja titánica? —interroga el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros.

—Me he enfrentado a Morgana —dice y ambos saben que está pasando del tema.

Cuando finalmente encuentran su auto, entran en él y cada uno se acomoda en su lugar. Arthur en el asiento del conductor y Merlín en el de copiloto.

—Vayamos a Camelot —propone Arthur, aunque más que propuesta es una súplica camuflada—. Necesito una cerveza, o un helado. Lo que llegue a mis manos primero.

Merlín asiente.

—Pero primero pasemos por Kilgharrah —dice—. Debo llevarlo al veterinario.

Y al fin, por primera vez en todo el día, el hombre de ojos azules se siente más fresco y relajado, como sólo puede suceder estado con su mejor amigo, y sonríe, con diversión. Y aunque ya es una broma vieja el molestar a Merlín por algo tan tonto como el nombre de un perro, sigue siendo gracioso.

—Ya te dije que deberías cambiarle el nombre al pobre animal, Merlín.

—Y yo ya te dije que entre Kilgharrah y Pendragon, Kilgharrah es mejor.

Arthur niega, con diversión.

—Lo que digas, _Smirnyy_.

—¡Que me apellido Smirnov, Pendragon! —chilla Merlín, ofendido.

Bien, si cada entrevista de trabajo va terminar así, tal vez Arthur las intentará más de seguido.

* * *

 ** _¡Hey! Aquí yo, luego de MESES sin subir nada nuevo, ¡Me estreno en un nuevo fandom! Y pensar que creí que mi aparición por estos lares sería un Merthur. ¡Como sea! Tomando en cuenta que aun ni la escuela terminé, no tengo idea de qué va una entrevista de trabajo así me guíe con el buen Google._** ** _No tengo nada más que decir, tomando en cuenta que son las 03:20 a.m. y quiero dormir, así tal vez mañana sepa porqué demonios escribí en presente._**

 **Comentarios, criticas, consejos y todo lo demás, son bien recibidos mientras sean de buena manera.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
